thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain Marvel
Mountain Marvel is the fourth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Peter Sam rushes to finish his jobs in order to hear a tale about Proteus from the famous storyteller, Miss Marvel. During this, he stumbles across a neglected statue of Proteus and vows to hide it until the ceremony. This results in a disaster, but Peter Sam figures out a way to fix everything and make it in time for the storytelling - complete with the statue on display. Characters * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mr. Percival * The Engineer * Mighty Mac (Mighty speaks, but Mac does not) * Miss Marvel (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Thomas (mentioned) * Proteus (mentioned; seen as a statue) Locations * Transfer Yards * The Showgrounds Trivia * Sir Handel is not with the other engines at the storytelling. * This episode marked the last of three things: ** This episode marks Mighty Mac's last speaking role to date. ** This is the last episode until Luke's New Friend that does not feature any members of the Steam Team. ** The last episode until The Switch not to have any standard gauge engines. ** The first since Daisy (episode) Thomas is mentioned but not seen. Goofs * When Peter Sam discovers the statue of Proteus, the cream churns disappear. * In the beginning of the episode, Skarloey is not moving for the first couple of seconds. * When Mighty Mac first meets Peter Sam, a steam platform is visible on the track next to them. * When Peter Sam crashes into the buffers, you can see something on the ground which was used to make the cream churns lift up into the air. * When Peter Sam crashes into the buffers the junction's layout changes from what it was earlier in the episode. * When Mighty Mac leaves to tell Mr. Percival about the statue, there is no steam coming from Mac's funnel. Also, Freddie is derailed. * Proteus' magic lamp is missing from the statue, and it also has different pistons from Proteus' appearance in The Magic Lamp. * In the last shot of Rusty, part of a face marker is visible under his chin. These markings were used to indicate where the engines' faces should be during production of the twelfth season. * When Peter Sam pulls the statue away, the flatbed is derailed. * When the narrator says, "The little engines peeped their whistles excitedly" and "Then, Peter Sam heard the whistles of his friends," Mighty Mac has Sir Handel's current whistle sound. In other languages Gallery File:MountainMarveltitlecard.jpg|Title card File:MountainMarvelUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:MountainMarvel1.png File:MountainMarvel2.png File:MountainMarvel3.png File:MountainMarvel4.png File:MountainMarvel5.png File:MountainMarvel6.png File:MountainMarvel7.png|Freddie, Mighty Mac, and Duncan File:MountainMarvel8.png File:MountainMarvel9.png|Mr. Percival File:MountainMarvel10.png File:MountainMarvel11.png|Peter Sam and Farmer Trotter File:MountainMarvel12.png File:MountainMarvel13.png File:MountainMarvel14.png File:MountainMarvel15.png|Freddie File:MountainMarvel16.png File:MountainMarvel17.png File:MountainMarvel18.png File:MountainMarvel19.png File:MountainMarvel20.png File:MountainMarvel21.png File:MountainMarvel22.png File:MountainMarvel23.png File:MountainMarvel24.png File:MountainMarvel25.png|The farm workers File:MountainMarvel26.png File:MountainMarvel27.png File:MountainMarvel28.png File:MountainMarvel29.png File:MountainMarvel30.png File:MountainMarvel31.png File:MountainMarvel32.png File:MountainMarvel33.png File:MountainMarvel34.png|Peter Sam and Duncan File:MountainMarvel35.png|Mighty Mac and Peter Sam File:MountainMarvel36.png File:MountainMarvel37.png File:MountainMarvel38.png|Peter Sam and Freddie File:MountainMarvel39.png File:MountainMarvel40.png File:MountainMarvel41.png File:MountainMarvel42.png File:MountainMarvel45.png File:MountainMarvel46.png File:MountainMarvel47.png File:MountainMarvel48.png File:MountainMarvel49.png File:MountainMarvel50.png File:MountainMarvel51.png File:MountainMarvel52.png File:MountainMarvel53.png File:MountainMarvel54.png File:MountainMarvel55.png File:MountainMarvel56.png|Duncan, Freddie, and Mighty Mac File:MountainMarvel57.png File:MountainMarvel58.png File:MountainMarvel59.png File:MountainMarvel60.png|Duncan File:MountainMarvel61.png|Freddie and Mighty Mac File:MountainMarvel62.png File:MountainMarvel63.png|Duncan, Peter Sam, and the engineer File:MountainMarvel64.png File:MountainMarvel65.png File:MountainMarvel66.png File:MountainMarvel67.png|Peter Sam, Duncan, and Freddie File:MountainMarvel68.png|Mr. Percival and Miss Marvel File:MountainMarvel69.png File:MountainMarvel70.png File:MountainMarvel71.png File:MountainMarvel72.png File:MountainMarvel73.png|Rheneas, Skarloey, Rusty, and Mighty Mac. PEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! File:MountainMarvel74.png|We're all stars of the show. - Peter Sam. File:MountainMarvel43.png File:MountainMarvel44.png|Rare photo. Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Steam locomotives